


These Small Hours

by tribbulations



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Feelings, Fluff, Hypervigilance, Implied/Referenced Sex, Introspection, M/M, Mentions of Violence, because it's these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7903039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tribbulations/pseuds/tribbulations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The first time they slept together, Illumi didn't actually sleep.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>A few moments in time with a common theme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Dead of Night

Hisoka was already awake and poised to attack by the time Illumi had picked his lock, and there was a brief moment of tension before recognition dawned on Hisoka’s face. “Oh, Illumi.” Hisoka blinked at him, posture relaxing as he ineffectively tried to brush his long hair out of his face. He idly flung the card he’d been holding into a wall. “Do you need something?”

Illumi shook his head. “I would rather pass time here than at an airport.”

“I’m flattered. Well, if you don't need me, I'm going back to bed,” he yawned, gesturing across the apartment for Illumi to make himself at home. “Unless,” Illumi could just barely see the mischievous glint in his eyes beneath the bed-head as he struck a ridiculous pose, “you'd care to join me.”

Illumi rolled his eyes. “Goodnight, Hisoka,” he replied, keeping his tone flat. Apparently Hisoka couldn't resist, even at four in the morning.

He grabbed a rag from the kitchen and sat in the nearest chair, dabbing away a couple spots of dirt and someone else’s blood while Hisoka settled back into bed. Not long after, Illumi heard Hisoka's breathing deepen as he fell back asleep, and a strange feeling stirred in Illumi’s chest.

Sleep was when people were most vulnerable – largely unaware of the world around them, and slower to react even if they did wake. It was one of the reasons their family was trained to need very little sleep, and to sleep lightly. It was why Illumi, when not in a known area, preferred to sleep underground where he was difficult to find or reach.

Yet here was Hisoka, sleeping soundly in a room with a professional killer. If Illumi wanted to, he could kill him in a number of ways right now. Even if Hisoka woke to the hostile intent, there would be the instant before his faculties returned to him, where he'd move on predictable instinct. Hisoka would be too fast for almost anyone, but Illumi was faster, and good at his job. He could do it easily like this.

He didn't want to.

Hisoka believed (trusted?) that he wouldn't. Even if those words were unlikely to pass between them, the ease with which Hisoka had gone back to sleep said that louder than words ever could. There had been no wait for either tension to disappear or fatigue to overcome it. Hisoka felt safe even with Illumi there, even knowing who and what Illumi was. It was stupid of him, Illumi thought, but it was… nice, somehow. It had been a long time since anyone had shown such ease near him - even his brothers were vigilant, given his role in helping train them.

He stayed for just over an hour, with little else to do but look around or watch his sleeping companion. Illumi felt strangely protective, like he should be standing watch. He huffed at himself, annoyed; the idea of Hisoka needing protection was ridiculous, sentimental, and that was as good a sign as any for him to leave. He slipped out silently, one more shadow disappearing in the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little did you guys know that I am also a romantic sap


	2. Chase Away the Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just assume for the sake of that one paragraph near the end still being cute that Hisoka and Chrollo have not fought yet

The first time they slept together, Illumi didn't actually sleep.

He lay physically tired from the exertion, Hisoka's body warm next to him with their legs twined together, unable to fall asleep. It wasn't that he thought Hisoka would harm him, not really. Just that sleeping here felt too open, too intimate for all that they’d just had sex. Illumi was certain it wasn’t nearly as significant to Hisoka; sleep was just a routine act, and any sort of insight it gave into Illumi’s psychology (or his heart, or soul, if he had either, if they weren’t as dead and impenetrable as the vacuum of deepest space) would surely be overlooked. But still.

It had been a long, long time since he'd slept around another person, and never someone outside the family. Habits died hard, and in most cases this was a useful one – he didn’t need to divert willpower into staying up if his body simply _didn’t allow_ him to sleep somewhere unsafe. The magician was powerful enough to be a threat if he ever chose to, and Illumi could feel that strength in the weight of the arm slung over his waist.

He did the next best thing, entering the meditative waiting state he used on stakeouts, or when he might have to wait hours for a target to appear. Deliberately, he relaxed his muscles and slowed his breathing, feeling his heart-rate follow. It would afford his body the rest it desired even if he was unable to sleep properly, and it was this or go find a way to occupy himself. Not that he had experience with this sort of thing, but he was aware that leaving was generally considered bad form.

Illumi battled down a vague sense of guilt over not being able to reciprocate the level of comfort Hisoka was displaying, reminding himself that it probably wouldn’t even occur to the other. Even if Hisoka found out somehow, he’d probably just take it as an odd sort of compliment about his abilities, which in a way it was. His instincts weren’t really something he could help, anyways. Not that Hisoka was perturbed even by blatant insults and threats, much less any subtly implied distrust. For whatever reason, Hisoka liked Illumi. If that that ever changed, well, Hisoka still wouldn't attack him in his sleep. They would be face to face in a no-holds-barred fight; Hisoka would find anything else boring. He would just have to wait, and see if the rest of him would ever catch on to what his intellect knew. 

When morning came, a kiss on his forehead pulled Illumi out of his thoughts. He stretched his limbs, warming his muscles back up after the inactivity, and opened his eyes to see Hisoka looking back at him.

Strands of red hair hung loosely over his face, and others stuck up erratically. The scar from his second Hunter Exam was visible on his shoulder, shining white against already-pale skin. Illumi wasn't used to seeing him look this human, without extravagant outfits, makeup, or nen to cover scars and spots. It gave off an illusion of vulnerability.

Only an illusion, though. Hisoka's golden eyes were clear and sharp when he met them, amber tones lit entrancingly in the morning sun. Illumi wondered if he looked similarly mussed – he could feel tangles in his hair. Hisoka reached out to thumb over a fresh bruise on Illumi's neck, his eyes flicking over the marks he'd left like an artist proud of his work. Illumi could understand that; Hisoka bore his own share of bruises and bitemarks, set off against his pale skin.

It was a good look on him, Illumi thought, hand curling possessively around the back of Hisoka's neck and pulling him in. Hisoka's eyes closed, and he made a pleased sound when Illumi caught his upper lip between his own for a lazy kiss. He drew back to see Hisoka smiling at him, probably amused by the concept of Illumi being an affectionate morning person. Illumi felt no need to correct him, so maybe it wasn't completely false.

“Good morning, Illumi ♥”

“Good morning.”


	3. The Light of Dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka POV fluff is harder for me to write but he's here

He'd gotten back late and Hisoka had already gone to bed. Illumi moved through the apartment, silent like only an assassin could be, exchanging his work clothes for silk pajamas. He wove his hair into a loose braid so it wouldn't tangle as much overnight. Climate controls clicked on, whirring to life. Stray hairs flickered in the air current, ghosting across his skin behind the weight of the braid. It had been a long mission. He'd want to sleep tonight, which was fine; as Illumi had started splitting his downtime between his family and Hisoka, the pair had gotten a larger space. Illumi had his own room with a spare set of clothing and a single bed, and it wasn't an issue. Both of them understood the desire to be alone sometimes.

He still needed to wind down first. The awareness of everything, the sense of spring-loaded, calm focus still hung over him. Right now alone would just mean watching the play of passing headlights on the ceiling and listening to the sound of someone's laundry running in the next building. 

He slid quietly into bed next to Hisoka, who was lying on his stomach, limbs spread. Illumi carefully laid an arm across his back, holding still while the sleeping man shifted. The creases in the sheets moved along with him and fell into new patterns pressing on Illumi's skin. When Hisoka didn't wake, Illumi let himself tuck in closer and settle more naturally. The night was quiet, and Illumi could hear the steady thrum of a second heartbeat above the background hum of the building’s electricity.

Something was different and it took him a moment to put his finger on it: the smell of Illumi's shampoo mingled with Hisoka's natural scent and a faint hint of makeup. He frowned to himself – it wasn't cheap by a long shot – but a possessive, satisfied feeling curled in Illumi's chest. The tension he carried with him from the latest job started to dissipate slowly, against the body heat and familiar surroundings. Though he'd sooner stab the person asking than admit it, even Zoldycks weren't immune to the human desire for contact. He would stay until he’d wound down some more, then slip back into his own room to sleep, he decided, shutting his eyes and willing his wired senses back to normal.

* * *

Hisoka woke to early rays of sunlight filtering in through the window, feeling heat along one side. Blinking the sleep from his eyes, he looked over to see Illumi resting on his side, top arm part-way across Hisoka's back. His assassin had returned sometime during the night, it seemed.

And was actually sleeping. Hisoka hadn't said anything – it didn't seem important, and Illumi was capable of asking if he wanted something – but he didn't survive this long by being unobservant. The stillness of sleep and the twitching of dreams were both distinct from the way a conscious person’s eyes moved. The eyes of the waking responded to stimuli like shifting light or the soft rustle of Hisoka turning to look, like Illumi's did. Well, usually did. Right now, Illumi's eyelids were still, the cadence of his breathing slow and even.

The hand not lying on Hisoka was loosely gripping part of the sheet between them, and his legs were extended out towards the bottom of the bed, straight as a soldier’s. Escaped locks of hair framed Illumi's head against the pillow, and Hisoka took in the picture appreciatively. Even relaxed, it was obvious that Illumi's lithe body was well-muscled, and the river of sleek black hair contrasted his skin attractively. There was no denying that Illumi was beautiful, and seeing him relaxed and unaware of observation was a rare treat.

Hisoka wanted to consume him.

Wanted to feel the give of Illumi’s skin when Hisoka dug his fingers into it and pulled Illumi close enough that he could feel the other’s breaths like his own. It was a dangerous feeling, the way they resonated off each other, full of explosive potential. But dangerous games were the best kind, and Hisoka wasn’t inclined to quit when he still had a good hand. On the contrary, he wanted to bind Illumi ever closer to him, devour him so nothing was left for anyone else. Illumi was his now, just as much as he was Illumi’s. His to touch and taste and take apart.

As if sensing Hisoka’s attention, Illumi started to wake. His eyes squeezed shut tighter before opening, blinking a few times as they adjusted to the light. Hisoka watched Illumi’s gaze flick around the room, taking stock of his surroundings before he even moved. Endless black eyes looked up to meet his own. “Hisoka.” The intonation didn’t quite register it as a question, but he sounded a little confused.

Hisoka smiled, rolling onto his side to face him, and couldn’t resist teasing. “That’s me.”

“Did I…” he muttered to himself, before his eyes widened for an instant, clearly having answered his own question. Whatever it was, he seemed content, even though Hisoka knew him well enough now to read faint puzzlement on his brow. It was a cute expression.

It made Hisoka want to pick on him more. “Did you,” he started, drawing out the last vowel. “... water the plant? bring me a present?” Hisoka suggested, eyes twinkling.

Illumi’s lips thinned, but it was contradicted by the feeling of legs tangling with Hisoka’s own. “Your present is that you still don’t have a plant. That way you can’t forget to take care of it while I’m gone,” he answered dryly.

Hisoka grinned at him. “See, I told you you should be my manager,” he said, leaning in for a kiss. After a mock glare, Illumi let him have it, resting a hand on Hisoka’s waist. He seemed ever so slightly more pliant than usual, and Hisoka drew him in closer to take full advantage.


	4. Each Passing Day

Illumi woke to the feeling of fingers lazily carding through his hair. His left side was warm, arm trapped between his side and another set of ribs, which made the bone his cheek was pressed against a shoulder. The attached arm was around his back, and he could feel the muscles flexing in conjunction with the hand on his head. Without moving, he opened his eyes to take in the sight of Hisoka’s living room.

Ah. They had been watching some sort of reality show that Hisoka was fond of, and Illumi must’ve fallen asleep on him. That was new, he noted, turning his body sideways into Hisoka’s shoulder to give both their arms more room. 

Illumi had been managing to share a bed and a sleep cycle with Hisoka more often, but part of that was listening to Hisoka’s breathing even out and feeling the tiny muscle twitches as his nervous system switched gears. Insignificant though it was to anyone else, he still liked to watch. He also felt more secure knowing no one was watching _him_ while he lowered his guard.

Hisoka was now the exception to both rules, it seemed. If he was honest, it was often a little disconcerting to feel Hisoka slip further under his skin. Yet, it was difficult to be properly worried while Hisoka’s immaculately manicured nails were tracing pleasant shivers across the sensitive skin of his scalp and neck. The deeper Hisoka managed to instill himself, the more Illumi found some strange solace in his company. Some unnamed gratification that kept Illumi coming back like a drug he hadn’t been trained against. 

This sort of weakness was inadvisable at best, deadly at worst. It would also be horribly complicated to untangle himself from, given that Hisoka had already wormed his way inside. Given that something in him had decided Hisoka was _his_ , and Illumi didn’t like letting go of what was his, was in fact quite bad at it. (Given that Illumi didn’t want to escape, not really.) 

Illumi absently tilted his head up into the touches, which were casting a pleasurable haze over his mind, and was pulled from his thoughts by a warm chuckle. “Shut up,” he said, voice muffled slightly against the fabric of Hisoka’s shirt. 

“I didn’t say anything,” Hisoka replied lightly, and Illumi could hear his grin without looking up.

Illumi lifted his head to give him a Look, Hisoka’s hand coming to rest on Illumi’s shoulder. “Laughing at me counts.”

“Sorry~.” He held up his free hand in surrender, not sounding sorry at all. “You were being too cute, I couldn’t help myself. ♡”

Illumi frowned, feeling embarrassed and caught out, something that happened exponentially more often around Hisoka. It was certainly one of the redhead's more irritating side effects. “Like I said, shut up.”

“Okay,” Hisoka conceded, teasing grin still audible in his voice. 

They sat there for a few minutes before Illumi spoke again. “I did not say you had to stop,” he said, voice carefully neutral. 

Hisoka’s amusement was palpable, but at least he kept it quiet this time.


End file.
